Unttitle!
by carolinaascenzi
Summary: Bella y su familia deciden mudarse de pais.. ella se encuentra preocupada porque nunca le fue facil hacer nuevos amigos..pero que pasara cuando conozca los cullen..y a ese alguien que cambiara su vida por completo? es mi primer fic entren!
1. MUDANDONOS

**I CAPITULO**

**MUDANDONOS**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años y vivo en Forks-Washington. Hoy nos encontramos a 18 de mayo de 2009, y… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... empacando, sip; como lo oyen…les explico: mi padre, Charlie, tiene un trabajo normal, es administrador y mi madre, René, se queda en casa conmigo. Ella siempre me ayudo en todo, por supuesto la amo y la considero la mejor mamá del mundo. Yo no estoy en desacuerdo en mudarnos, claro que voy a extrañar a mis amigos y a mi familia, pero xs. A la persona que mas voy a extrañar es a mi mejor amiga Alice cullen, la conozco desde la infancia, le encanta vestirme, aunque para mi es una tortura…el maquillaje…la ropa…y…LOS zapatos, yo lo llamo el juego de "Barbie Bella".

Buenoo volviendo al tema, el viernes 22 sale nuestro avión rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar, Vancouver-Canadá, me intriga demasiado… siempre he querido conocer ese país.


	2. EMPEZAR DESDE CERO

**II CAPITULO**

**EMPEZAR DESDE CERO**

Lo que faltaba para el 22 se pasó muy rápido… Era 21 en la noche y teníamos todo listo para el día siguiente. Llego la hora de cenar, mis padres dijeron que seria nuestra ultima noche en casa, por lo que cenaríamos juntos en la sala.

Pasamos un rato comiendo hasta que mi charlie dijo que ya era hora de dormir, debido a que mañana nos levantaríamos muy temprano. Esa noche n fui digna de conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidí leer de nuevo el libro que tanto me encantaba "cumbres borracosas"…me quede despierta hasta las 2 de la mañana y debíamos levantarnos a las 4, para poder estar en el estupido aeropuerto antes de que "lamentablemente" perdiéramos el vuelo "sin querer"…

Esa mañana al despertarme me quede por primera vez en mucho tiempo observando detenidamente mi habitación. Nosotros vivimos en una casita normal en Forks. Las habitaciones se encuentran en el segundo piso (la mía y la de mis padres), abajo hay una pequeña salita con un sofá grande para cuatro y uno pequeño individual. En el segundo piso hay un solo baño, que compartimos René, charlie y yo… mi habitación es lo suficientemente grande para mi, esta pintada de morado… y el de René y charlie de un azul medio raro…Luego de unos cuantos minutos de haber visto y recordado en cada sentido mi amada casita, empecé a estirarme y me levante de la cama, me vestí y peine mi rebelde pelo…como es de esperarse no puede hacer nada y simplemente lo deje suelto…al rato estaba lista al igual que mis padres y desayunamos…luego de terminar era hora de partir.

"Bueno…"-dijo mi padre con los ojos húmedos-"ahora lo que vamos a hacer es empezar desde cero"

En ese momento cerró la puerta de la casa…mi madre coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de charlie, de forma dulce y cariñosa, para darle apoyo…conservaríamos la casa en caso de que tuviéramos que regresar por algún problema.

Durante el viaje en carro al aeropuerto me quede dormida…luego una hora lo que para mi pareció segundos, sentí la voz de alguien llamándome.

"Bella, querida… ya llegamos…"-dijo mi madre.

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que ya nos encontramos en el aeropuerto.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 1404, dirigirse inmediatamente a la puerta de embarque"

Ese era nuestro vuelo… debíamos darnos prisa…porque la puerta a la que queríamos ir quedaba prácticamente al otrooooo lado del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos…

Llegamos justo a tiempo. Nos subimos al avión en nuestros respectivos puestos… no recuerdo el momento en el que me quede dormida…


	3. MI VIDA

**III CAPITULO**

**MI VIDA**

Luego de un laaaaaargo rato - creo 5 o 6 horas- estábamos a punto de aterrizar. Hace como 30 min. una aeromoza había pasado por los pasillos diciendo que debíamos enderezar nuestros asientos y subir las mesitas…

Cuando por fin el avión aterrizó me puse de pie, tambaleándome un poco, tome mi bolso y empezamos –mis padres y yo- a salir del avión. Justo caminando por el medio del aeropuerto me tropecé… ¿yo? ¿Tropezándome? (nótese el sarcasmo)…y antes de chocar mi cabeza contra el suelo fui muy inteligente y coloqué las manos primero. Cuando fui a levantarme, un color rojo sangre cubrió mis mejillas, al darme cuenta de que enfrente de mí se encontraba el hombre más perfecto del mundo. Él tenía el cabello de un color broncíneo que contrastaba perfectamente con su espectacular piel de un color blanco –más bien demasiado blanco…- , unos ojos color ámbar y un cuerpo, que estaba segurísima, era esculpido por los Dioses…

Se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, hasta que desvié la mirada sintiendo que mi cara iba a explotar…

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-me preguntó él… con una voz de terciopelo, que me hipnotizaba.-

"Eehhhh…-perooo que estúpidaa!!- s-si…gra-gracias!- dije por fin tartamudeando.-

Di media vuelta y me fui. ¿Que me había pasado? Estee al que acaba de conocer no había hecho nada y ya me tenía enamorada… ya va, ya va, ya va… ¿enamorada? Noooooo!!

Jajajaja!! enamorada ¿yo? Si, claroo, aja (nótese el sarcasmo).

Luego de un largo rato de camino llegamos a nuestra nueva casa…

Y aquí estábamos… nueva casa, nuevo instituto, nuevo país…y por lo tanto… una vida cambiada…¡mi vida!…ahora una nueva vida…


	4. INSTITUTO BODWELL

**IIII CAPITULO**

**INSTITUTO BODWELL**

Hoy primer día de clases… sonó mi despertador a las 7:00 a.m., me levante, hice mi cama, me "peine" amarrando mi cabello en una cola alta y baje a desayunar.

"Buenos días bella"-dijo mi madre.-

Mientras que Charlie hizo un gesto bajando la cabeza…

"Holaa…"- conteste yo aun con sueño.-

Desayune… y salí. Mi camioneta la habían enviado unas semanas antes para que pudiera usarla apenas estuviéramos aquí. Conduje, lento para otros, pero a una velocidad normal para mi, hacia el instituto.

Estacioné cerca de la entrada y me encamine hacia la recepción… Una vez dentro pedí mi horario y me fui a clases…

La primera era clase de matemática, que gracias a dios se pasó rápido… después entré clase de francés. Ese idioma me encantaba y era una de las cosas que mas me había gustado del instituto cuando mis padres lo mencionaron. Cuando me senté en la mesa que me correspondía -todas las clases eran con mesas dobles, es decir, COMPAÑEROO- me quede un rato sentada sola hasta que llegó una chica rubia…Wooaa!! Mi autoestima cayó directo al suelo… Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Su cabello rubio llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda terminando con rizos perfectos, sus ojos eran color ámbar –que, ahora que recuerdo eran iguales a los del extraño del aeropuerto- y una figura que jamás me hubiese imaginado que existiera. Ella era simple y sencillamente perfecta.

"Holaa!!"- me dijo ella sonriendo-"Me llamo Rosalie, pero me puedes decir Rose"

"Hola, mi nombre es Isabella, me puedes llamar bella…"-dije yo con una sonrisa tímida.-

"Bueno bella…vamos a ser grandes amigas!! ¿Quieres comer conmigo y mis amigos hoy en el almuerzo?"- me pregunto ella.-

"Claro! Gracias…"

Luego continuamos hablando durante toda la clase… Sonó el timbre y nos encaminamos al comedor. Una vez allí compramos la comida y nos fuimos a una mesa. Allí se encontraban ya sentados dos tipos.

"Hey!!"- les dijo rose-"Esta es bella… bella ellos son Jasper y Emmet, mi novio…"

"Holaa!!"- dije yo sonriendo de forma amble.-

El grandulon, que era emmet, se paró rápidamente y me abrazó.

"Emmet… n-no pued-do res-s-pir-rar…"-dije yo casi, creo, de un color azul.-

"Ayyyy!!! Disculpaa…"-me dijo él.-

Jasper en cambio me dio la mano y habló, pero para rose.

"Recuerda que Edward llega mañana"-dijo jasper.-

"Si, si!!"- dijo ella-"no te preocupes… ya le compre todo lo que necesita para venir…".-

A partir del almuerzo la mañana se paso rápido…

Llegué a casa, salude a René y a Charlie y subí a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y me deje llevar por mis pensamientos…

Después de todo el Instituto Bodwell, no había resultado tan mal como yo pensaba que sería…


	5. LO CONOCI

**CAPITULO V**

**LO CONOCI**

El instituto lo habíamos empezado un viernes…esa tarde rose me dijo para ir a un club a tomar algo y bailar un poco. Decidi que si debía ir, no podía decirle que no a mis nuevos amigos..

Esa noche como a las 8 ellos pasaron por mi, informándome que su hermano edward estaría allí también.

Ahora que recordaba la familia que me había dicho alice que tenia aquí tenían nombres parecidos a los de rose, emmet y jasper…

´´rose, en forks tenia una amiga llamada alice cullen. Por casualidad ¿la conocen?´´-pregunte yo, a rose se le pusieron los ojos como platos y que hablar de jasper que empezon a sonrreir de una forma enamoradiza y emmet se empezó a reir.-

´´bellaaaa! Si por supésto es nuestra hermanaaa!!ahhh! no lo puedo creer!´´-dijo rose muy entusiasmada.-

´´jajajajaja!´´-las risotadas de emmet aturdían un poco-´´la pequeña aliceee!´´-hizo algo como un puchero-´´la super novia de jas´´- levanto las dos cejas.-

¿la novia de jasper? Pero ¿Cómo?¿no son hermanos?

Y como si rose me hubiese leído la mente dijo:

´´jasper y yo somos gemelos… y emmet alice y Edward son hermanos´´-especifico rose-´´nos adopto Carlisle, nuestro padre´´

Ahhh! Claro ahora si!

En pocos minutos mas llegamos al club. Emmet aparco su jeep y bajamos, al lado nuestro se encontraba un hermoso volvo plateado…

Cuando entramos al local me sorprendi mucho, era espectacular estaba todo decorado con blanco, negro y rojo. Fuimos al piso de arriba en donde la música era mas baja y había sillas y mesas. Nos acomodamos en una de las mesas y pedimos bebidas. Después de un rato bajamos a bailar.

Luego de unos minutos el chico que estaba bailando con rose la dejo y vino caminado en mi dirección.

´´oye, ¿quieres bailar?´´-el me estaba preguntando a ¿mi?¿isabella swan?.-

´´bueno.. y-yo emmm, ahh s-si cla-r-ro´´-ahhh que patética!

Esperaaaa! ¿¿Era el quien yo creía que era??

En ese momento antes de empezar a bailar me miro a los ojos y me di cuenta de que si era el, era el chico del aeropuerto…

Al instante en el que apoye mi cabeza en su hombro el hundió su nariz en mi cuello.. fue un poco extraño que hiciera eso pero no pensé ni un segundo en separarme de él…en un instante la música cambio, lo que me habían parecido horas habían sido simples minutos, pero obviamente los mejores minutos que había vivido jamás. Él deshizo su abrazo de mi cintura y yo baje los brazos que antes estaban en su cuello. Sus ojos estaban negros…un momento! ¿negros? Pero si eran de color ambar!

Pareció que fuese a hablar pero antes de eso sacudió su cabeza y a mi parecer dejo de respirar, pero en estos momentos no podía decir que era verdad ya que estaba hipnotizada…

´´hola, lamento no haberme presentado mi nombre es Edward cullen´´-¡¿queeee?! ¿el hermano de emmet y alice? ¡OH-POR-DIOS!.-

´´¿eres el herm-mano de a-alice cullen y emmet c-cullen?´´-pregunte yo de forma estúpidamente torpe.-

´´ehh si! ¿los coneces?´´

´´mmmm s-si… soy nueva en el instituto bodwell y los conoci h-hoy…´´-en ese momento me di cuenta de que no había dicho mi nombre-´´por cierto me llamo isabella swan´´-mientras que estuve hablando siempre me miro con el ceño fruncido como ¿confundido?.-

´´mucho gusto isabella.. será mejor que busquemos a rosalie, ya debemos irnos´´

´´claro, pero dime bella…porfavor…´´

Edward me dijo que lo siguiera y se volteo para luego caminar en dirección al estacionamiento. En este se encontraban ya todos.

´´bella, veo que ya conociste a edward´´-dijo rose con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.-

´´bellitaaaaa!´´-grito emmet, luego vino corriendo hasta donde yo me encontraba y me cargo en su hombro como si de un saco de papas se tratara-´´es horaaa de irnos!!´´

´´ok emmet.. pero ¿no podrías bajarme antes?´´- emmet ¨delicadamente¨ me tiro al suelo pero afortunadamente puede mantenerme en pie.-

Cuando me voltee Edward no se encontraba…

Nos dirijimos al jeep y el volvo que antes se encontraba al lado de este ahorita no estaba.. nos montamos en el jeep y arrancamos… el viaje paso rápido, y me di cuenta de que eso de conducir rápido por parte de alice también lo hacia emmet. Me dejaron en mi casa y se despidieron. Entre de puntillas pretendiendo no despertar a mis padres. Y cuando llegue a mi cuarto me quite la ropa, me di una ducha rápida y me eche en mi cama…

Bufffff! No púedo creer que lo haya conocido a ÉL! Waooo!

Pero a pesar de mi entusiasmo me di cuenta de que Edward se comportaba un poco distante y misterioso conmigo, siempre parecía estar aguantando la respiración cuando estaba cerca mio y eso que había hecho cuando estábamos bailando a pesar de ser placentero me pareció muy raro, ¿Qué clase de persona olía los cuellos de otras?...

Y ese pensamiento me fui quedando profundamente dormida…

**Lamento muchisimoo haberme tardado tanto es que a mi laptop se le había dañado el disco duro y tradaron como 1000000 años en repararla…**

**Por cierto en el primer capitulo hice un pequeño cambio, saben que decía ´´a quien mas voy a extrañar es a mi mejor amiga ALICE BRANDON´´ bueno ahora dice ´´ALICE CULLEN´´… en el quinto capitulo sabran porque!**

**Bueno ya subi el 5to capitulo espero que les guste.. en estos días voy a actualizar full (demasiado) porque me vino una ola de inspiración jajaja!!**

**Los quierooo!! ¨¨Por cierto katerine alvarez te amoooo demmm eres lo mejor! Que te la pases finisimoo en tu cumple!!¨¨**

**Nos leemos!;) **


	6. LA CONOCI

**CAPITULO VI**

**LA CONOCI**

**Edward POV**

Hoy rose, jasper y emmet me habían convencido para ir a uno de esos estúpidos clubs en la ciudad…por supuesto con la ridícula excusa de que tenían a otra humana a la que presentarme, otra normal,común y corriente humana igual a tooodas las demás. No me mal interpreten no es que tenga nada contra los humanos, pero es que estaba cansado de leerle los pensamientos a todos debido a que niguno me sorprendia jamás… excepto por aquella vez que me encontré con la chica mas hermosa que había visto; su cabello era color marron y caia en ondas por su espalda; sus ojos eran del color del chocolate, tenían un brillo único y su figura era esbelta, cada curva en su lugar…cuando por fin Sali del trance me di cuenta de aquel olor, aquel delicioso aroma, que provenía de la chica que tenia en frente Carlisle al darse cuenta de mi estado me tomo por el brazo asegurándose de que no fuera a abalanzarme sobre ella. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para preguntarle como se encontraba después de su torpe caída y seguir adelante…el pulso de su corazón me llamaba y su sangre cantaba para mi, tentándome… y cuando trate de leerle los pensamientos un pared blanca fue lo que obtuve, no podía escuchar nada…

Esa fue la única humana que llamo mi atención en todos los sentidos.

Me puse unos jeans y una camisa de vestir blanca remangada hasta los codos. Baje al garaje, me monte en mi volvo y arranque.

Cuando llegue todavía no se veía el jeep de emmet por lo tanto entre y me sente en la barra a tomar algo… al poco rato vi a rose en la pista de baile con emmet, camine hacia ellos y emmet me dijo que le cuidara a rose un segundo que ahora volvia… baile con rose un rato… hasta que lo oli, su aroma, la chica del aeropuerto se ancotraba en el mismo club que yo. Supe que tenia que haber dejado el club en ese instante, en el que la oli, pero había deseado, además de su sangre volver a probar leerle los pensamientos, me frustraba no poder hacerlo.

Deje a rose y me acerque a ella; al igual que aquella vez su sangre cantaba para mi, llamándome a probarla. Tuve que resistirme cuando llegue a donde ella estaba, había demasiada gente en este club como para atacarla.

´´oye, ¿quieres bailar?´´-le pregunte a la chica.-

´bueno.. y-yo emmm, ahh s-si cla-r-ro´´-respondio ella tartamudeando.-

Estaba igual que la primera vez que la vi, solo que ahora la ropa era mas ajustada y resaltaba mas sus curvas y tenia puesto un poco de delineador y brillo labial. De repente en sus facciones apareció la sorpresa, y supe que se había acordado de aquel dia en el aeropuerto. A pesar de no leerle los pensamientos sus gestos eran fáciles de interpretar. Ella era especial, me interesaba mucho, al no poder leerle la mente era se volvia alguien misteriosa para mi, interesante, llamaba mucho mi atención en muchos sentidos.

Empezamos a bailar, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo no resistir la tentación de deleitarme con su delicioso aroma, mi nariz viajaba por todo su cuello, ni me imagino de donde habré sacado las fuerzas para no morderla en ese mismo instante!

Cuando estaba a punto de enterrar mis colmillos en su carne, la música cambio y ella se separo de mi… ¡menos mal que hizo eso si no ahorita no estaría con vida!

En ese momento mis ojos de seguro estaban negros llenos de sed, y debía admitir, también pasión, esa chica despertaba sentimientos nuevos en mí, no lo entendía…

Allí me di cuenta de que no me había presentado.

´´hola, lamento no haberme presentado mi nombre es Edward cullen´´- la sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro, además con un poco de vergüenza, su rostro se tiño de rojo y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarme a su cuello.-

´´¿eres el herm-mano de a-alice cullen y emmet c-cullen?´´-¿y ella como los conocía?.-

Entonces la razón vino a mi. De seguro esta era la humana a la que querían presentarme, la nueva del instituto…OH-NO! ¿ella iba a estar en el instituto? Esto iba a ser un suplicio para mi… a pesar de que ya sabia que si conocía a mi familia se lo pregunte.

´´ehh si! ¿Los conoces?´´

´´mmmm s-si… soy nueva en el instituto bodwell y los conoci h-hoy…´´-pense que había terminado de hablar, pero después dijo-´´por cierto me llamo isabella swan´´

En ese momento lei los pensamientos de rose, que llegaron como una salvación para mi, ya era demasiado tiempo cerca de isabella tenia que alejarme o la mataria. _**Edward, tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde, trae a bella**_.

´´mucho gusto isabella.. será mejor que busquemos a rosalie, ya debemos irnos´´-le dije yo.-

´´claro, pero dime bella…porfavor…´´-dijo ella tímidamente.-

Le dije que me siguiera y empecé a caminar en dirrecion al estacionamiento, allí ya se encontraban todos.

´´bella, veo que ya conociste a edward´´-dijo rosalie con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.-

´´bellitaaaaa!´´-grito emmet, luego fue corriendo hasta bella y la cargo sobre su hombro con suma facilidad, nosotros los vampiros teníamos una fuerza increíble-´´es horaaa de irnos!!´´-dijo con su sonrisa burlona como siempre.-

´´ok emmet.. pero ¿no podrías bajarme antes?´´-emmet tiro a bella al suelo. Ella perdió un poco el equilibrio pero logro mantenerse en pie.-

Aproveche ese momento de distracción para poder irme de allí de una buena vez. Corri a velocidad vampirica hacia mi volvo y me fui de ese lugar.

Al llegar a casa salude a esme, Carlisle no se encontraba en casa todavía, y subi a mi habitación. Me cambie a mi pijama, el cual consistía en unos pantalones de una tela ligera, y me acomode en el sofá. Nosotros no podíamos dormir, por lo tanto una cama era un derroche de dineron innecesario, aunque mis hermanos si tenían camas debido a sus necesidades como pareja-por decirlo decentemente- emmet y rosalie tenían una y jasper y alice también, aunque en este momento la pequeña no se encontraba con nosotros, estab a en un pueblito en Washington llamado forks o algo asi, pero ya nos aviso que debido a que su mejor amiga había decido junto a sus padres mudarse para aca ella no pasaría mucho mas tiempo alla sino que regresaría aquí con nosotros a Vancouver.

Alice nos había dicho que si conocíamos a su amiga, que no dijéramos nada, que quería que fuese una sorpresa; y me había insistido que en cuanto la conociera me interesaría en ella muchísimo. ¡JA! ¡la única humana que había logrado interesarme era bella swan!

Cuando mis hermanos entraron a la casa me di cuenta de que todos ellos tenían ocultos sus pensamientos. ¿Qué me estarían planeando que no querían que me enterara?

Bueno… en algún momento lo sabria…

**Holaa!! Espero que les guste este capitulo…me dio un poquito de fastidio hacerlo, pero tenia que poner la parte de Edward!!**

**Díganme si les gusta o no con los reviews. Si les fastidia que ponga los dos puntos de vista de un capitulo o si prefieren que lo haga mas!**

**Bueno…gracias a 2kate2 y a miadharu(no estoy segura de si se escribe asi) por dejarme sus comentarios!los aprecio muchísimo!1 y también gracias a los que me agregaron en favorite story y todo eso!!**

**Los quiero muchisimoo!**

**Nos leemos;D**


End file.
